


The Night Will Give Us Eternity

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content, Yuuri's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: It's the eve of Yuuri's birthday and Viktor gives his present to him. However, Yuuri wants something more.





	The Night Will Give Us Eternity

It had been raining all day and, when the night fell, the inn went quiet, as usual; the last sound remaining in the ambient was the droplets softly hitting the windows. It was one of those nights in which you just want to get into bed and fall asleep while hearing the rain.

But that night was special and I didn’t want to go to sleep so soon. Not until midnight, at least.

It was the eve of Yuuri’s birthday.

I had a present for him and, honestly, I hadn’t the patience to wait until the morning to give it to him. It wasn’t like it was the fanciest and biggest present, but it was the first present I was going to do to him, and I was a little bit nervous about it. I wasn’t sure if he would like it. I thought that maybe, if he didn’t like the present, I could amend it the next day giving him a perfect birthday. Otherwise, if I gave it to him when the day ended and he didn’t like it, it could ruin it a little. It was stupid actually, thinking that, and I felt childish for being so unsure about his reaction. I was sure that Yuuri would be happy no matter what the present was. But even knowing this I wanted all to be perfect. He deserved it.

We had been living together for months and a lot had happened between us. I never had thought that I’d bond with somebody so much, that I would fall in love so hard. But there I was. Yuuri had given me life and love, and I wanted to give it all to him. I loved Yuuri deeply, unconditionally and with my whole heart. I wanted that day to be perfect. I needed to make it perfect.

I returned to my room after a shower, since the hot spring couldn’t be used while it rained. The green _jinbei_ I used to wear in the inn was in the washer; I had to wear a black gown I brought when I came to Hasetsu. I was wearing underwear too under it. Yuuri had been sleeping for me for a while. Normally I slept naked, but after that I started to wear underwear at least. I knew he hadn’t been with anyone else before and I didn’t want that he felt pressured or uncomfortable.

When I walked into the room I saw Yuuri sitting on the bed, his legs crossed and his laptop supported in them. His glasses reflected the screen, and those beautiful brown eyes were shining because of the light of it. Yuuri’s gaze left the screen right away, fixing on mine. He smiled fondly at me and my heart flinched, seeming just as if a narrow had hit right in my core.

I walked over there, undoing the knot of the gown’s belt, folding it and leaving it on the table. Then, I got into bed, backing against the pillows.

“What movie have you chosen?” I asked and Yuuri turned to me.

“I let you choose this time.”

I tilted my head, grunting a little, “It’s almost your birthday. You choose.”

Yuuri smiled a little, turning to his laptop again. He remained silent for a little while, staring at the screen, and out of the blue he closed the laptop, leaving it under the bed. After this, he turned off the lamps on his side and got into bed with me. I glanced at him, confused, but he just grinned and blushed a bit.

“Actually I rather if we cuddle...”

I gave him a smirk instantly, wrapping my arms around him and making us lay down on the pillows.

“As you wish…” I whispered, kissing his hair softly.

We stayed like this for a while, talking and looking the droplets fall down for the outside part of the window, kissing, hugging. Yuuri was so warm and his voice was so soothing that I almost fell asleep, but thankfully I decided, at some point of the night, to look at the time on my mobile. It was almost midnight. I brightened up fast, sitting on the bed. Yuuri gazed up to me, startled for my sudden reaction.

“What happens?” He mumbled, sleepy.

“It’s almost midnight. It’s almost your birthday.” I said, getting out of the bed and walking to the shelving, kneeling and opening a wooden box placed there. I had been hiding there his present for a while. Grabbing it, I returned the box to its place and I stood up, hiding it in my back, getting back to the bed. I looked at the time again. It was midnight already. Then, I showed him what I had in my hand. Yuuri’s eyes went wide at seeing the white envelope on my hands. “Yuuri… Happy birthday.”

“What is this?” Yuuri asked, almost whispering.

“It’s my present for you,” I handed it to him, shaking a little, feeling a knot forming in my throat.

Yuuri sat and stared at the envelope for a few seconds blankly, until his expression filled with surprise and grabbed it. He was silent, looking like he was processing the situation, and then raised his head, glancing at me.

“You didn’t have to,” he said with guilt in his voice.

“Of course I had,” I smiled, trying with all of me to hide how nervous I was.

He dropped his gaze to the envelope again, stroking the sides with his thumbs gently, seeming lost in thought.

“Can I open it?”

I hummed affirmatively, with all my attention in his fingers opening the envelope and waiting for his reaction. For a brief instant I had the impulse to take it off his hands and run away, but I tried hard to collect myself. I was feeling so embarrassed and anxious at that very moment… My mind was racing. I went too far giving him that. It was too much. ¿What the hell I was thinking? I should have thought of something simpler, flowers and maybe a book, or whatever. Not that. Definitely not that. He was going to hate it.

I was panicking so much that I didn’t notice Yuuri already had in his hand what the envelope was hiding.

“Viktor…” He muttered, not looking at me.

A shiver went down my spine. I had fucked up. I had fucked up so bad. My nerves exploded and I had the urge to explain myself.

“I can change it if you don’t like it. It’s fine. I don’t mind. I just thought that we could go somewhere together when the season ended, just because and not because of skating, so you could relax and sightsee and I don’t know just be together, with no worries and…” I stopped myself, now feeling even more embarrassed than before because of my rambling. I took a deep breath. “It’s okay if you don’t want it.”

Yuuri lifted his head. His eyes were watery, and a tear fell down his cheek. I froze and before I could react I had Yuuri hugging me tight. I hugged him back, still not knowing what to think about his reaction, but pulling him to me anyway.

I bought a couple of plane tickets to go to Paris almost on impulse, too eager I was to go on vacation with Yuuri after that season. We never talked about that in fact, but in the moment I bought them I thought he would accept it. We never talked about the future really. I just knew that I needed Yuuri in my life, and I wished with all of me that he stayed forever in it.

When he pulled back he sniffled, taking of his now wet glasses, and gave me a little smile and giggled softly. He dried his tears with the sleeve of his pajama and looked at the plane tickets he still had in his hand. Then, he glanced at me, and I noticed a strange mixture of happiness and sadness in his eyes. It was such a bittersweet look that I felt like crying too.

“Thank you, Viktor. Thank you so much. I love it.”

“Really?” I uttered, feeling the satisfaction creep to my chest.

“Of course.”

I screeched and jumped over him, making us fall flat on the mattress. I started to fill his face with kisses, saying ‘ _happy birthday’s_ ’ between them, drinking of Yuuri’s laughter.

“Viktor!” He said, laughing, but in a protesting tone, “We’re going to wake up everybody! Please! Stop!”

“Never.” I placed another kiss in in his neck.

“Come on! Please!”

“Okay.” I backed myself in my forearms and passed my fingers through his hair. He was utterly beautiful like that. “Do you really like it?”

“Yes.”

“So… You want to go?”

He looked at me in the eye, smiling softly, “Yes.”

“Oh, thank goodness…” I breathed out, shutting my eyes for a moment and putting our foreheads together, “I was so nervous… I thought that maybe it was too much.”

“It’s perfect.”

I pulled back a little to be able to see him, and I couldn’t help but smile again. I caressed his hair a few times, staring at the face of the man I loved, feeling blessed and genuinely happy.

“It’s the first gift I give to you and I wanted to be special.”

“Just being with you on my birthday would have been enough.”

I giggled, a warm sensation settling in my body at his words. “Still. I want to give you the best birthday ever. So, aside of this present, if you want something in particular you just have to ask, okay?”

Yuuri went silent after my words, not answering, not even nodding; he just hushed, not taking his eyes off me. I was starting to think I said something wrong when he talked.

“Can I ask for anything?”

“Sure.”

Then he blushed furiously, his body getting warmer pressed under mine. He cleared his throat, stretching out to leave the tickets on the table. Yuuri placed his hands on my hair, intertwining his fingers in it. His breathing was softer, and his pupils were larger. I even could feel his hands trembling lightly. His eyes were dancing across my face, but not fixing on mine. He looked like he was considering something and I just waited for a while.

“What is it, Yuuri?” I said when I guessed he was struggling to express what he wanted. “What do you want?”

He made us roll, leaving me laying face up, and he sat, not looking at me. I sat straight too, taking a hand to his back, giving him a few soft caresses.

“Yuuri? Are you alright?”

He turned to me, still flushed, and nodded, giggling awkwardly. He placed a hand on his forehead, closing his eyes, sighing.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to ask this.”

“Can I do something to help?” I grabbed the hand on his forehead and kissed it.

Yuuri’s eyes opened, and they had a raw emotion in them. There was indecision too, but he breathed in deeply, and when he let out the air that insecurity seemed to have vanished completely. He got closer, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and putting our foreheads together once more.

“Yuuri…” I whispered, taking my hands to his back, holding him.

“I want you,” He babbled, but his voice was full of determination. “I want you to make love to me, to fuck me…

I pulled back a little, startled, thinking for a moment that I didn’t hear right. Yuuri didn’t open his eyes, and furrowed lightly.

“Just… Just make me yours.” He barely whispered.

My heart skipped a beat and even knowing that my lack of reaction only would get him more nervous I couldn’t make myself function correctly at that moment. I just reacted when I felt Yuuri’s looked at me at last and his grip loosened; I held him tighter.

“Are you sure?”

Yuuri let out a brief sigh, seeming relieved, and nodded, “I am.”

“If you… We can stop at any moment if that’s what you want.”

He nodded again, barely this time, at every second that passed looking more flustered. I caressed his back, feeling his warmth on my palms. I wasn’t expecting this at all; if I had known it beforehand I’d have prepared something. But it was better like this. It was better that this was spontaneous.

However, I was getting really nervous too. I was the one with experience, but suddenly I felt like it wasn’t like that. I never had loved anybody like I loved Yuuri, so this was new for me too, in a different way.

“Let’s get into bed.” I muttered.

Once we were under the sheets we stared at each other for a few moments. Eventually we approached until we were pressed one against the other. I caressed his cheek, then took my hand to the back of his head, pulling him to a soft kiss. I didn’t expect Yuuri to take his hand to my waist, pressing me more against him, deepening the kiss and moaning into it. I tried to remind myself that I had to go slow, but Yuuri’s mouth was so hot and his lips were so eager for mine that I gave in too easily. I climbed onto him, resting my body on his, gripping his hair tighter with both of my hands and kissing as hard and anxiously as he was, not having enough of him. He held on my back, his nails digging on my skin, scratching, encouraging me to go on.

I took my kisses down his neck, biting, wanting to leave love bites so, in the morning, when the rain had passed and the sun raised on the sky, I could see them and confirm this wasn’t all a dream. Yuuri gasped and moaned under my touch, and suddenly he sit up a little, taking off the upper part of his pajama and throwing it somewhere. He grabbed the sides of my head with his hands, pulling me into a desperate kiss. I couldn’t help but take mine to his body, needing to touch every inch of him, feel his skin under my fingers, his heat, his trembling. When he pulled back we looked at each other for a moment, gasping, trying to catch our breaths. He was flushed and his lips swollen. We laid again on the bed, I on the top of him, caressing his hair. I needed a moment to breathe too, or my heart would explode.

“What do you want me to do?”

Yuuri, against all odds, flushed even more. “I don’t know,” he stammered, “Whatever you want.”

“This is not about me, Yuuri.”

He furrowed, seeming lightly outraged at my words. “Of course it’s about you. There’s no point in doing this if you don’t enjoy it too.”

“No,” I hurried to say, “That’s not what I meant. I’m enjoying this. I am. I just… Want this to be…”

“I swear that if you say ‘perfect’ I’m going to bite you,” He said, cutting me off. Yuuri was clearly joking, but I could notice he was serious too, “Take that pressure off your shoulders already. Stop wanting all to be perfect. It’s going to be perfect just because it’s you, because we’re together. I just want you, Viktor. Forget anything else.”

I felt like my body and soul gave in in that very moment, all my weight resting on Yuuri for a second, a second that seemed a whole life, a second in which I thanked all the gods for driving me to that angel’s embrace. Yuuri hugged me and kissed me, sweetly, leaving the lust and hurries behind. When I felt I was at the verge of tears I kissed him deeper. I was sure Yuuri could not imagine how much of me he saved with his love, how frozen my heart was before him, and how much I needed him. And somehow he managed to make me fall in love more with him every day.

For years I had forgotten there was a simple man under Viktor Nikiforov; I almost forgot he existed. But Yuuri had cleared the darkness inside me, taking my hand, drawing me to the light. Now I could be that man, the man I really was; Yuuri always was making sure to remind me that. And that night I wanted to give all of me to him, of the man I was and the man I wanted to become with Yuuri by my side.

“Wait a sec.” I panted, reluctantly getting out of the bed again, going to the shelves to grab a couple of things. I hurried to come back to Yuuri, tossing aside the lube and the condoms. “Okay.”

I got into bed, kneeling with Yuuri between my legs. He looked up to me, expectant but somehow seeming calmer than before. His chest was going up and down slowly at every respiration, and the marks of the love bites started to get visible. I had been blessed; that was for sure.

I took my hands to the waistband of his pants, but not making any other movement yet. I just glanced at him, silently asking for permission. He nodded and then I get rid of the piece of clothing. Yuuri shivered a little at the loss, probably feeling self-conscious, and even when I really wished to admire his nakedness I held myself back. Still on my knees I leaned down, giving him some more heated kissed before I grabbed the bottle of lube again, putting some on my fingers. Yuuri swallowed, his gaze on them.

“Can I touch you?” I uttered softly, my chest tightening at the expectation.

Yuuri nodded. After his answer, I took my hand to his stomach, passing my fingertips softly lower and lower. Finally I grabbed his cock and Yuuri gasped, closing his eyes, tensing up and relaxing in the matter of a second. I started to stroke him, drinking from his moans, feeling like I could lose my head right there. Yuuri tilted his head back, and I took advantage of it, filling his neck with kisses and biting his ear.

Eventually I decided to move on, and I had to slip down a little, now my face being lower than Yuuri’s. He looked at me, breathless and seeming Eros himself, with his pupils blown and his cheeks flushed. I put some more lube in my fingers, then reaching down to his entrance. I caressed there gently, paying attention to every movement of Yuuri’s body, to every one of his expressions. Yuuri moaned softly, arching his back. I didn’t dare to push one finger inside of him until I was sure he was relaxed and ready. Once inside, I rocked my finger slowly, trying to control my breathing to cool my head and keep up a slow pace this time.

I prepared him the better I could, not wanting to hurt him. Even so, I was afraid to do so anyways. First times were unpredictable; each person is different.

I let a Yuuri take a moment, resting on him again, caressing his hair and smiling softly at him.

“Hi.” I said.

“Hi.” He laughed, his voice trembling with emotion.

“Tell me when you want to continue.”

“I’m ready now.”

“You sure?”

A little grin appeared in his lips, “Absolutely.”

I took a deep breath, stretching out to grab a condom. I kneeled once more, stroking myself a few times and opening the wrapper. When I slid the condom on my cock I placed myself better between Yuuri’s legs. I pushed them up, backing his calves on my lower back. Then my nerves hit me harder, sending a shiver all over my body. I panted, backing my weight on one of my hands, placed next to Yuuri’s head. I took my cock to his entrance and pushed myself in as slow as I could. Yuuri tightened around me and gasped, closing his eyes hard. I backed on my two hands right away, waiting, not moving a single bit. Yuuri half opened his lids soon after, looking up to me through his eyelashes. He raised his hands and put them on my nape, going up to my hair.

“Yuuri,” I breathed out, my arms starting to tremble, “I’m going to move, okay?”

“Okay,” Yuuri whispered.

I rocked my hips painfully slow, not daring to move faster than that. I was feeling the shanking in his legs and the hard grip on my hair, and I wasn’t sure at all that it was because of pleasure.

After a minute I couldn’t bare not asking, “Are you alright, Yuuri?”

“Yes. I think you can move faster…”

I didn’t change the pace right away, still not sure enough, but eventually I did, rocking my hips faster. Yuuri started to moan and I almost crumbled. That was too much for my heart, being inside of Yuuri, making him moan and pant, loving him so much that it hurt, the pleasure of feeling his body all over me… It was too much.

His fingers gripped harder on my hair, pulling it gently. His legs were pushing me down, wrapping around me so tight it was hard for me to move.

“Viktor.”

My arms gave in at him moaning my name, and I fell on my forearms. He seemed startled at this. I just closed my eyes, resting my sweaty forehead on his, trying to breathe normally. He softened his grip.

“Are you okay?” Yuuri said.

“I am,” I breathed out, lifting myself a bit, smiling, “It’s just that I’m too weak for you.”

Yuuri blushed and pressed his lips on a thing line. I pushed aside the hair sticking on his forehead, and kissed him. I made a titanic effort to back again on my hands while I continued thrusting into him. Soon after I knew neither of us was going to last.

I held my release back until I felt Yuuri was near too. At that moment I left all my body’s weight backed on one hand and I grabbed Yuuri’s cock, stroking him and driving him to his release. Only when he moaned my name for the last time I let myself release.

The room seemed immensely quiet after the moment was over. I rested my body on his, with my head on his chest. I heard his rapid heartbeat while feeling his fingers caress my hair.

I couldn’t describe right how I was feeling. I felt lighter, like floating, but very heavy at the same time, like I was attracted magnetically to Yuuri. I was so in love and so happy… I couldn’t image anything more perfect than that moment.

I turned my head up to him to look into his eyes, “Yuuri?”

“Yes?”

I lifted myself to be at his same level, “I love you.”

That was another first time. I never had said that to him until then. I felt like it would came naturally at some point, and the time had come finally.

Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears, but he smiled while they fell down his face. He hugged me, pulling me closer.

“I love you too,” he mumbled.

That night, when I fell asleep with Yuuri in my arms, I felt like I was the one who had been given a gift. Because Yuuri was a gift. He was more than that, in fact. He was everything to me, and I knew I wanted him to be my whole life and my whole love, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to celebrate Yuuri's birthday -a little early tho-!
> 
> Besides, lately I'm short of time to continue my WIPs and I'm struggling with them so I needed to write something like this. Whatever.
> 
> I hope you liked it! And feedback is more than welcome! <3
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](www.nuriaschnee.tumblr.com) too!
> 
> Nuria Schnee, xx


End file.
